


В коморке, что за актовым залом

by gm2933



Category: Gothic (Video Games)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Rating: PG13, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gm2933/pseuds/gm2933
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Маги воды тоже когда-то были подростками, и мир казался им совсем другим.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В коморке, что за актовым залом

**Author's Note:**

> В названии использована строчка из песни Чиж и Ко «Вечная молодость»

Это началось ещё тогда, когда небо казалось бескрайним, моря – бездонными, а мир – необъятным. 

Мердарион любил опускаться на раскалённый песок, зарываться в него пальцами и закрывать глаза, чувствуя токи энергии, которыми был пронизан весь мир. Они вливались в него толчками, проходили через слабое человеческое тело, наполняя его невиданной доселе силой.

Тогда он ни разу не задумывался над тем, что это всего лишь плод воображения, что всё дело вовсе не в наполняющей всё сущее божественной силе, а в том, что он был ребёнком, впечатлённым рассказами своего учителя. 

Мердарион не помнил ни родного города, ни своих родителей, всё его общение ограничивалось общиной магов воды, которые никогда долго не задерживались на одном месте. И жизнь кочевника была Мердариону по нраву. Потому что у него было всё, о чём можно было мечтать – необъятный и полный загадок мир и семья, дарованная ему Аданосом.   
У Мердариона, в конце концов, был Миксир. 

Миксир, с которым им в детстве не раз доводилось драться из-за всякой ерунды, после чего Сатурас, который уже тогда был стариком, разнимал их, говоря, что они ведут себя неподобающим образом. 

Миксир, с которым они иногда боролись за внимание старших магов, особенно внимание учителя, заменившего им отца.

Тот самый Миксир, с которым им приходилось вместе ночевать на узкой, грубо сколоченной кровати, потому что так было куда лучше, чем спать на грязном полу. В детстве Мердариону было спокойнее, когда он чувствовал под боком живое тепло посапывающего Миксира. 

С Миксиром можно было обсуждать что угодно. Вместе они мечтали о том, как обойдут бескрайний и полный загадок мир, как преодолеют суровый заснеженный Нордмар, чтобы заглянуть за край человеческой цивилизации, как окажутся далеко за морем, как увидят новые места и новых людей. Они вместе читали книги про таинственный город Яркендар, уничтоженный столетия назад, и думали, что когда-нибудь доберутся даже туда. 

Все дороги были открыты, и выбирать приходилось разве что направление пути. 

Мердарион сам не заметил, когда всё начало меняться. Настолько, что не помогали ни молитвы, ни чтение книг, ни изучение древних манускриптов. Он бы непременно пошёл за советом к Сатурасу, если бы не был уверен в том, что Сатурасу совсем не понравятся мысли, блуждающие в голове его ученика. 

Мердарион знал, что думает о чём-то мерзком и недопустимом, но, тем не менее, ничего не мог с собой поделать. 

Миксир был Мердариону как брат, и от того всё казалось ещё более отвратительным. И, что ещё хуже, он не мог понять, откуда вообще у него появились подобные мысли. 

Мердарион прекрасно помнил о том, что Аданос, создавая людей, создал мужчину и женщину не просто так. Но при этом Мердарион злился – почему же тогда Аданос допускал существование подобных желаний. Или всё это происки Белиара? В книгах, которые он читал, не было ответа на этот вопрос, и Мердарион раз за разом отбрасывал мысли о том, чтобы сходить к Сатурасу – сразу же, как только представлял лицо учителя, которому расскажет нечто подобное. Хорошо ещё, если он отделается только сварливым выговором. 

Нет, нет, нужно молчать. Нужно терпеть. До последнего. Прежде он справлялся с чем-то подобным самостоятельно. Это всё от того, что они всё время вместе и от того, что им приходится вести отшельнический образ жизни. 

Но это было враньём. 

Ты лжец, Мердарион, говорил он самому себе. Самый большой лжец на свете, потому что дело не в этом. 

Но Аданос не хотел отвечать на отчаянные молитвы Мердариона, поэтому ничего не оставалось, кроме как лгать самому себе и делать вид, что ничего не происходит. 

Через какое-то время Мердарион стал замечать, что Миксир стал вести себя более отстранённо, подчёркнуто официально, словно что-то подозревал. Мердарион не раз ловил на себе странные взгляды, смысла которых не понимал. 

Возможно, он обо всём догадывается, - со внезапным ужасом думал Мердарион, - возможно, он больше не станет со мной разговаривать.

Мердарион ещё не понимал, как сильно он заблуждается. 

Он прекрасно помнил, что зашёл тогда к Миксиру совершенно с другим намерением: он наткнулся на один сложный текст, написанный на языке зодчих, о неизвестной области на острове Хоринис, где когда-то находился Яркендар, и у него возникли трудности с переводом очередного абзаца, а Миксиру с малых лет хорошо давались в древние языки. И Сатурас не раз хвалил Миксира за это. Подумать только, ещё пару лет назад Мердарион ему завидовал! 

Стояла глубокая летняя ночь, от царящей духоты можно было сойти с ума. Когда Мердарион зашёл к Миксиру, то его не заданный вопрос так и повис в воздухе, потому что Миксир, как оказалось, тоже спал. В этом не было ничего удивительного, но Мердарион почему-то растерялся. И нужно было уйти, но он на несколько мгновений в нерешительности замер, откинув полог небольшого шатра. 

Не в силах сдержать своего странного порыва, Мердарион отложил в сторону несколько принесённых им томов на подобие стола, заваленного рукописями, и присел рядом, глядя на лицо спящего Миксира. Его сердце колотилось так быстро, что готово было выскочить из груди. Мердарион думал, что прошла чёртова прорва часов, хотя на деле не минуло и пяти минут. 

Когда он уже вставал со своего места, то неожиданно почувствовал, как Миксир схватил его за запястье, не давая уйти. Когда они встретились взглядами, то Мердарион внезапно понял, чем всё это закончится. 

\- Давай не будем, - хотел сказать Мердарион, - давай не будем, давай ты сделаешь вид, что ничего не было, что я не заходил сюда, давай... 

Но все слова разом исчезли, когда Миксир дёрнулся к нему на встречу, обнимая за шею и утыкаясь носом в потрёпанную синюю мантию. В тот момент Мердарион снова перенёсся в то время, когда они были совсем детьми и в таких вот объятиях не было ничего зазорного, а в мыслях Мердариона – ничего предосудительного. 

Но Мердарион сам не заметил, как обнял Миксира в ответ, и этот жест бы почти ничего не значил, если бы не сердце, которое всё ещё намеревалось выскочить из его груди. 

Так и не проронив ни слова, он зарылся в его волосы, вдохнул знакомый с самого детства запах, потом попытался отстраниться, но у него не получилось – он хотел думать, что не получилось, но, на самом деле, ему этого и не хотелось. 

Потом всё получилось как-то само собой – Миксир первым поцеловал его, смелости и решительности в тот момент в нём явно было больше, чем в Мердарионе, и Мердарион, шумно выдохнув, опрокинул Миксира обратно на то, что служило ему кроватью, так и не разжимая объятий. 

После этого несколько дней они только неловко молчали, и Мердарион то и дело отводил взгляд в сторону, когда понимал, что Мискир на него сморит – не о чем там было говорить, и он чувствовал себя паршиво от того, что всё так случилось. 

Мердарион не мог ни на чём толком сосредоточиться, и выслушивал по этому поводу ворчание Сатураса. 

Они с Миксиром обязательно поговорят об этом и сделают вид, что ничего не произошло. Они будут жить, как дальше. Они не будут вспоминать о том, что было. Они обязательно... 

Но Мердарион уже не размышлял об этом, когда через три дня снова прижимал Миксира к кровати и впивался губами в его шею, и в головах их больше не было ни единой мысли. Ни единой – в том числе и о их боге Аданосе, который вряд ли бы одобрили такое поведение. 

***  
С тех пор прошло уже немало лет, и оба они уже перестали быть детьми. Мир, окружавший их, претерпел значительные изменения. Он больше не был необъятным, моря перестали быть бездонными, а небо было всего лишь небом. 

Ко всему прочему, они оказались в ловушке. Заперты под магическим барьером из-за какой-то чудовищной ошибки, в результате которой многое отошло на второй план. 

Мердариону думал, что стал совсем другим человеком, как и Миксир. Они вовсе не отдалились друг от друга, не стали друг другу чужими, нет. Просто они выросли и многое в их жизнях поменялось. 

Но однажды, через пару лет после того, как они оказались под барьером, Мердарион увидел кошмар, от которого он проснулся в холодном поту, окружённый книгами, среди которых и сморил его сон. Он смутно помнил, о чём именно читал, но хорошо помнил, что именно ему снилось. 

В этом сне больше никого не осталось. Все они погибли. Все, кроме него, и он совершенно не представлял, что делать дальше. И в этом пустом, больше ничего не значащем для него мире мире, не было даже Миксира – он был безвозвратно мёртв, лежал с перерезанным горлом. И раскалённый песок пустыни Варранта был чёрным от впитавшейся в него крови. 

Это был отвратительный, неправильный и при том слишком правдоподобный сон. 

\- Останься у себя, - повторял себе Мердарион, - останься. 

Но понимал, что ноги несут его в сторону комнаты Миксира сами. И Мердарион осознал себя только в тот момент, когда снова, как когда-то давно, сидел на краю его кровати. 

Он смотрел на Мискира и пытался унять бьющееся сердце. 

Миксир беспокойно вздохнул во сне и перевернулся на другой бок. 

Мердарион посмотрел на него так, как будто увидел впервые. А затем наклонился ближе, прижался губами к его лбу и понял, что сегодня больше не сможет уснуть.


End file.
